Studies will continue to improve our ability to arrest disease activity in adults with acute non-lymphocytic leukemia. In addition, biochemical parameters are being identified that reflect accurately disease activity in many patients with acute non-lymphocytic leukemia. The identification of such factors may lead to more rational therapy in the future. Demonstration of reverse transcriptase in leukemic cells may have etiologic significance.